Lost Souls
by Jabi07
Summary: This is my own Story that I have Written, Naomi and Steven both meet at a Nightclub that she works at but what will happen between them?xx


**Lost Souls**

**Naomi**

Naomi looked like a Frozen Statue as she stood shivering outside the Estate her face pale. She could still taste the stale taste of the beer she drank last night, and she felt like gagging everytime that she breathed in as she could smell Cigarette smoke on herself. It was Six and was now pitch black she looked on her phone checking to see if he had left a message, but there wasn`t any! She leaned against the wall revealing her ripped tights and her mini skirt, dreading the long night ahead of her she waited for her Employer! As she was waiting her mind wandered as it often did into her daydreams of working with Books and falling in love, settling down and most importantly being happy but that was never going to happen! not what she was destined for! Ever since she was Eighteen she had been moving around by herself finding crappy jobs to feed herself, she normally doesn't mind it afterall a job is a job, but lately she was starting to feel fed up with what she had to do to survive! she felt down and alone shutting herself away from the rest of the world. At the moment she was working for a sleazy nightclub in town basically letting the perverts grab her and use her like she was a piece of meat! but after the first shift you lose all of your feelings your body just goes completely numb.

"Get in then!" She sighed and hurried into the warmth of the black vehicle, Naomi felt him undress her with his eyes as she looked out the window, pass the point in caring anymore it was something that just happens in life!

"Your soaking! How long you`ve been waiting?!"

"Not that long...sorry you want me to change?!"

"Nah customers might like the roughed up look!" Naomi nodded and sat back letting the heater blow warm air over her body, it wasn`t a long drive to the Nightclub so as soon as they got out the car Men whistled and practically threw themselves at Naomi as she tried pushing her way into the club, she placed a small smile onto her face even though she wasn`t close to feeling anything never mind happiness!

**Steven**

The room and the angel moving in slow motion, she was dancing rhythmically to the music looking lost in the music.

"Ste?! oi Steven mate come on!" My mate David nudged me hard shoving me towards the crowded bar, that`s when my heart raced as I was able to get a better view of her as she was now getting smothered with attention from a group of lads but she didn`t seem to notice much at all!

"What you fancy to drink Ste?!"

"Uh Bud please!" the Angel I notice was shoving her way off the dancefloor and was heading in my direction, looking slightly flustered I gently took her arm and helped her to the Bar,

"Uh thanks..."

"Steven Boyle"

"Oh nice to meet you Steven I`m Naomi...you fancy a dance or what?!" I nodded enthustically as she smiled back at me,

"But what bout your drink?!"

"Well you`ll look after it for him won`t you and while your at it mines a Vodka Tonic!" She took my clammy hand and led me onto the dancefloor and as her body started to sway rhythmically with the music our bodies close against each other, our lips slowly touched each others! that's when my body was frozen to the spot unable to move. I could smell her perfume and taste her soft cherry lips against mine still long after she pulled away from me. She looked at me intensely as if she was trying to figure me out somehow, her Blue eyes looking straight at me her body still swaying to the beat of the Music.

"What you doing in here?!"

"Just a night out with my mate you?!"

"Working. So you like it in here?!" I shrug unsure of my answer,

"You have a fun job drinking and dancing all night!"

"Oh yeah it`s the best!"

"Oh...uh isn`t it that great here then!?" she shrugged her eyes now looking towards the ground, wow what a mood killer I was!

"uhm hey how did you learn to dance like that?!"

"I don`t know I just do it!"

"Well you should teach me sometime I`m hopeless!"

"Your not so bad!" she says wrapping her arms around my waist, her hips shaking rhythmically, My heart felt like it was about to burst at any moment! as soon as the song ended I thought that she would stop and let me go but if anything she gripped tighter towards me. I watched her and from her far away expresson I could tell that she was lost in her own world! so much so that she didn`t notice what was going on around her, she didn`t seem to care about the obvious fighting that was breaking out around us. After a few moments though the fighting was getting so bad that even Naomi couldn`t ignore it any longer, so I took hold of her hand and led her away from the dancefloor, David legging it over to us his eyes widened in panic.

"Come on follow me out the back!" and we both did as she said, ducking twice to avoid getting hit by flying objects. But as soon as we all made our way out in the freezing cold a deep silence followed us,

"How you getting home?!" they both looked confused at me as if it was weird to show concern,

"Ugh I don`t know...walk I guess!"

"You Can`t walk at this time of night by yourself!" she shrugged her shoulders,

"Have no choice do I, Besides its not that far!"

"I don`t give a shit how far it is your not walking by yourself I will walk you home!"

"Uh you don`t have to really...but thanks for offering!"

"I`m not offering I`m demanding now come on lets get going!"


End file.
